nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
City of Arabel
City of Arabel is a persistent world server set in Cormyr in the Forgotten Realms, with the caravan city Arabel as the focal point. It encompasses places from the Stormhorn Mountains to the Hullack Forest, from the desert of Anauroch to the Wyvernwater. The server is very roleplay-heavy, thus most of the characters tend to stay at low levels. There are a lot of scripted quests and DMs also show up frequently. It has an ambient loot system, deepening the immersion in the server. The DMs are attentive, and the server is very open to change. Overrides that unlock existing portraits and voice sets at character creation are not only permitted, but encouraged. Optional hak packs are used, but these do not need to be downloaded to enter the server. (Some content and areas will be unavailable without them, though.) Connecting City of Arabel can be found in the "PW Story" room in GameSpy, or via a direct connect to game.cityofarabel.com. No password required, though players can set a password on their character. Server rules As this is a roleplaying server, players must mark the difference between out-of-character and in-character text. Out-of-character messages are strongly discouraged and should be mostly restricted to technical issues. In-character messages are to be made in a way the character would speak, according to his personality, status, class, profession, etc. Emotions are also expressed in text, but never using smileys; rich text is used instead, as in "*trails off as he loses his train of thought and stares at some distant object...*". PvP is encouraged on Arabel, but a proper in-character buildup is an expectation. This means a player can attack, kill or even rob an enemy, but an effort needs to be made to make it fun for both sides, preferably after multiple PvP sessions. Prestige classes and several features require an application to the DM team through the forums. The basis for approval is roleplay. The module has removed the in-game requirements for prestige classes, leaving an approved application as the only prerequisite. Features The storyline of the city shifts based on player's actions. Examples include alliance of dragons and powerful wizards, wars with races and realms from other planes, civil wars, and many more. Arabel has huge amount of custom content added. This includes several crafting systems running at the same time, adding up to a unique player economy. A very adaptable subrace system (with applications required for certain races) lets players to take the role of many creatures, ranging from lycantrophes to vampires, from chromatic to metallic half-dragons, and including kobolds, lizardmen, elemental outsiders, janni, tieflings, aasimars, and various subraces of normally playable races. Game mechanic changes include custom summoning themes, animal companion and familiar systems, various spell and other changes related to keeping up immersion or balancing things for a low-magic module. Perks that can be applied for through the forums include the already-mentioned subraces and prestige classes, plus noble titles and positions in various factions of the city (like the mages' guild, knightly orders, guards, and many more). External links *City of Arabel Forums *City of Arabel Wikia * Automatic hak updater (also for getting the optional hak paks in the first place) Category:Gameworlds